Powerful wind turbines require large rotors and high wind speeds. High wind speeds are found far above the ground. The towers of the wind turbines therefore have a very high construction. In addition, high wind turbine towers permit larger rotors. For this purpose, the towers require a sufficiently high degree of stability in order to act as a support structure for the large and therefore also heavy rotors. Said towers are constructed locally at the construction site of the wind turbine since said towers are much too large for premanufacturing. It has proven successful to erect the towers from a plurality of concrete tower segments arranged one above another. The tower segments here can be completely or partially produced from semi-finished elements. High towers can thereby be efficiently erected even in remote areas. However, there is the problem of producing and installing the tower fittings which comprise, for example, conduction means for transmitting the electrical energy generated in the nacelle or for transmitting control signals for operating the wind turbine, or a climbing device for the operating personnel for climbing up the tower. The installation of the tower fittings in the erected tower is complicated and hazardous since work at a great height is partly also required.
DE 10 2010 015 075 A1 discloses segmenting at least two system components of the tower fittings and structurally combining said segments to form separate supply modules. The supply modules are preassembled at the construction site or ex works and, for installation, are introduced into the tower interior. A supply module is fastened here to the tower inner wall at the designated location. The segments of the system components of supply modules adjacent to one another are coupled to one another, for example via series connection devices. Manufacturing-induced tolerances in the tower segments are compensated for here either during the connection of supply modules adjacent to one another or at the supply module which is fastened at the upper end of the wind turbine tower.
It is known from DE 20 2011 106 727 U1 to introduce tubular segments successively through the door into the tower where the respective system components are then connected to one another. The supply system is thus constructed from the bottom upward and only mounted at the top of the tower in the final step.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 20 2010 007 565 U1 to suspend preassembled interior fittings on the tower flange in each case, as a result of which only a construction from the bottom upward is possible. The installation of the interior fittings is preferably carried out in this case while the tower is still in a horizontal position.